fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Arisa Uotani
Arisa Uotani is Tohru Honda's, Saki Hanajima's, Kyo Sohma's, and Yuki Sohma's classmate at Kaibara High. She is called a "Yankee" by the Prince Yuki Fan Club, and "Ane-san" by a girl in a trio of former delinquents. Her manga symbol is a fish, the meaning of the first kanji (魚) of her family name. Apperance Arisa has blonde, straight, shoulder length hair and green eyes. She is known for being tall for her age. She wears long skirts, and 3/4 sleeves. Kyoko Honda gave Arisa her former Red Butterfly uniform, which she had worn when she was part of a gang. Personality Arisa is short-tempered and aggressive, traits she shares with Kyo which leads to them often fighting. She is surprisingly very emotional, Saki noting that she cries easily about things most people wouldn't--such as old men buying their food at convenience stores. She does not cry easily when her own life takes a turn for the worst. Kureno Sohma remaks that Arisa is very honest with her emotions--she cries when she's sad, laughs when she's happy, and yells when she's mad. She isn't easily shammed, and casually says things the other characters become embarressed at. She has a somewhat rude manner of speaking. Arisa loves Tohru a lot, and acts as a more 'fatherlike figure' in Tohru's life, in contrast to Saki, who is more motherly. The only thing she truly hates is the Prince Yuki Fan Club, mainly because they hate Tohru. Story Overview ﻿History Arisa's mother got a new boyfriend and left Arisa when she was very young, leaving Arisa in the care of her alcoholic father. Arisa joined a gang called 'The Ladies' in 5th grade, and according to Tohru Honda, she was always wearing long skirts and a mask to protect her from allergies. She claims she took too many drugs when she was younger, so medications have no effect on her. When Kyo asked her what she means by "different drugs", she immediately changed the topic. Arisa had always looked up to Tohru's mother, Kyoko Honda, who had been known as the Red Butterfly. After finding out The Butterfly's daughter might go to her school, she went to school hoping she could meet Kyoko through her daughter. But when she met Tohru, she was going to punch her teeth out because she didn't believe such a 'spacey, plain girl' could be Kyoko's daughter. When Arisa did meet Kyoko, who had become a loving 'housewife', her entire image of her came crashing down. Though Arisa vowed to stay away from the Hondas, she kept ending up at thier house through a chain of coincidences. Before she knew it, she and Tohru were best friends, and Arisa even started going to school again so she could see more of Tohru. Arisa decided to leave her gang so that she "could become someone Tohru would be proud to her friend". In response to declaration, she was beaten half to death by her gang. But during the beating Kyoko appeared and saved her. Kyoko explained that Arisa's senpai (in gangs, a higher-ranking member) came to Kyoko's house and told her Arisa's descion, and that she Kyoko was impressed by Arisa's action. In Arisa's next year of middle school she and Tohru met Saki, and the trio were and are a team ever since. Before Summer Vacation Arisa and Saki's first appearance was when Minami was threatening Tohru, and demanding to know why she came to school with Yuki. Arisa appears behind Minami saying, "She said it was a coincidence. Stop fantasizing and get a life." When Minami makes a comment about how Arisa was trying to act tough, Saki threatens to use her electro-poison waves, which sends Minami running. Arisa then hugs Tohru, and tells Saki not to use her electro-poison waves. During Summer Vacation After Summer Vacation Relationships Kureno Sohma Later in the series, Arisa falls in love with Kureno Sohma, the former rooster of the Zodiac, when she meets him at the convenience store she works at. Arisa visited him in the hospital after Akito Sohma stabbed him. Arisa then vowed to go anywhere with Kureno. Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Females Category:Students